


The Adventures of Huang Injun in Wonderland

by MmmmCherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Moomin - Freeform, Renjun is five in this lol, little injun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmmCherries/pseuds/MmmmCherries
Summary: Little Huang Injun travels to Wonderland and ends up at a tea party.That's the summary folks.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	The Adventures of Huang Injun in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~ This is my first time using Archive, so I apologize for any mishaps lolol. Thank you for choosing to read this fic!

Little Injun watches his classmates run around the playground on a bench. He was never the one to run around in the hot sun on fake grass that somehow had real leaves and sticks showing up every once and a while (Injun had never gotten to the bottom of this mystery.. some day he will). Injun hugs his Moomin doll tightly as he winces at a boy tripping over a ball. Thankfully, the boy doesn't cry and gets up to chase his friend again. That's another reason why Injun never bothered to play on the playground. Why play when you're going to get hurt? Injun can never understand his classmates. 

While observing a argument between two girls over who gets to be the Super Fairy Princess Lady with Wings, a Tail, and with a Poofy Dress (TM), Injun hears a little chitter from under the bench. 

"Should I go? Nah I can stay for a little while. Wait but I might be late though.." 

Confused and to be honest a little startled, Injun looks under the bench. His eyes widen as a little rabbit in a blue waistcoat is sitting on the ground staring at his gigantic golden pocket watch, wondering whether or not he should go to his event. "Nah I should go, better safe then sorry." The rabbit hops out from under the bench and takes a look around before hopping over to the big tree at the back of the playground. Curious to see where it is going, Injun climbs down the bench (he is rather small you see) and runs to the tree, Moomin in his arms. 

The rabbit was close in Injun's view before it disappears to into the back of the tree. Injun stops at the tree and tilts his head. Where did it go? To Injun's knowledge, all there was behind the giant tree was a little patch of grass that was being squeezed in between the fence and the tree. When he walks around, Injun's eyes widen as they see a gigantic hole on the ground. What could this be? Why the heck is there a hole on the ground? This is very dangerous! Injun crouches down and looks into the abyss of the hole. Wind was coming out from it, but nothing visible can be seen. He puts in his very short arm into the hole to try feel for anything, alive or dead (Injun realizes that thought is a bit morbid for a 5 year old, but then again is he really a normal 5 year old?). In the midst in looking for something, Injun looses his balance and ends up falling into the hole. He squeezes his eyes tight and hugs his Moomin doll as he descends to whatever could be at the bottom. Hell? Doom? His death? Injun prepares for anything, and quietly thanks all the of the people in his short life for their love and support. His parents, his friends, his pet cat, the Moomin doll he currently is holding in his arms (at least they get to die together), the little snail that lives in his house, the crab that for some reason likes to hang out with him at the beach-

Wait why is he falling so slowly. 

Injun opens his eyes. He realizes that he is falling a bit slow down this hole. He takes a look around, to view his surroundings. Furniture of all kinds from chairs to tables to very strange looking kimchee refrigerators (Injun has never seen a circle kimchee refrigerator before.. or a circle refrigerator in general) fall with Injun, but at a slower pace. This hole wasn't as dark as Injun had expected it to be. Sensor lamps light up as he passes by, catching his presence, then later turn off once he is not near them. The little one relaxes his body. It seems like he won't touch the ground for a while so might as well enjoy the ride. Injun then patiently floats down to the surface, occasionally checking to see if Moomin is doing alright (Moomin has a fear of heights). He passes by more clocks, more couches, more strange refrigerators (seriously, who is buying all of these) before gravity decides to come back and splats him to the ground. 

Well, at least now he is done with his journey. 

Thank you for reading.

I'm just kidding.

Injun pushes himself up from the ground and dusts himself off. He picks up Moomin and checks for any bruises and cuts then dusts him off. He looks around. Nothing but a golden wall and a black and white checkered floor is seen. There is however, a light at the end of a hallway. Injun decides to walk to it, see what it is. On his way, Injun meets the bunny once again. This time however, the bunny does not stop to procrastinate on whether or not to go to his event and keeps hopping forward. Injun quickens his pace to follow the rabbit and starts to run after it, but he looses it and ends up in a room with only a table in the middle and a tiny door. 

Now where is he? 

Injun walks over to the table. The only thing on it was a small bottle that was labeled "Drink Me" with questionable red liquid. He walks over to the small door and crouches down. He looks through the lock and sees a lovely field with flowers and bright green grass. Injun gets back up and looks back at the strange bottle. Considering that there is nothing else here, he figures that he has no choice but to drink it. But why though? What if it is poisonous? He was joking about the death part earlier, Injun doesn't actually want to die. He takes the bottle and jams it into the lock of the door. Of course it doesn't work, why the heck would a small glass bottle be used as a key? Injun lets go of a small sigh and opens the bottle. He takes a little sip and immediately feels strange. Suddenly, his small body becomes much smaller as Injun shrinks 

and shrinks 

and shrinks. 

Injun looks at the tiny door. It is not tiny anymore. In fact it was the perfect size for him to go through. He runs over to the door and tries to get it open, but alas it is still locked. Injun crosses his arms in confusion and realizes Moomin wasn't in his arms. He turns around and looks for his beloved friend and jumps at the sight of a gigantic Moomin towering over him. He blinks at the sight, realizing that the drink only shrank him and not Moomin. While this size will be wonderful for comfortable naps (ah, a nap sounds wonderful right now), Injun would like to have Moomin to be travel size so he can come with him. He picks up the bottle and is relieved to see most of the liquid still present. Injun opens it and tries to feed it through Moomin's mouth, but he was too tiny to reach the giant mouth. After jumping up and down for a while, Injun just gives up and smashes the glass bottle onto Moomin's belly. Surprisingly it works, and the giant Moomin shrinks down to Injun's size. The boy happily picks him up and hugs him tightly, caressing the doll with his cheek. Now that problem is solved, Injun can now focus on the door. On that thought, a box appears in front of him. He opens it hoping to find some sort of key, but is disappointed to see a bunch of cookies that say "Eat Me." Injun had snack back at his school before he fell down the hole, so he is not hungry. He closes the box and looks up at the table. Is the key up there perhaps? Injun walks to the table, but is suddenly washed up in a flood of water. Quickly, he swims up to the surface to breathe. When he pops his head out of the water, Injun catches his breath then catches a gigantic porcelain tea cup on a plate. Injun swims over to it, planning to ride it as his boat. Injun climbs onto the saucer first and throws Moomin into the cup. He then tries to climb into the cup to join him but his tiny legs cannot climb over into the cup. 

Then out of nowhere, a teenage boy pops up from the cup. Injun freezes, his leg in mid air, at the sight of this boy who adorns mouse ears, a dark blue blazer covering a green collared shirt, and a sleepy expression on his face. They stare at each other for a moment before the boy lends a hand for Injun to grab on. The little one accepts it and is pulled into the cup, meeting with his lovely Moomin once again. The boy and Injun ride on the stormy sea in the cup together. They do not speak a word to each other and they preferred to keep it that way. Injun looks up at the boy and studies his face. The boy reminds Injun of his friend Jisung, though Jisung is 3 years old and is younger then him. The boy sitting next to him has to be much older. This thought makes Injun a little sad. Oh how he wants Jisung to stay cute and young forever. Growing up is very hard.

The cup later arrives to shore. The boy picks up Injun and climbs out of the cup. He sets Injun onto the sand then walks away to another direction. Injun gets up and starts to follow the boy, but looses sight of him in the forest behind the beach. Injun blinks a couple of times before setting into the forest, to chase after the mouse like boy. 

.

Injun feels like he has been walking around this forest for hours. He had seen the same dark trees and have been walking on the same gravel path. Is he walking around in circles? Injun spots a rock and decides to take a rest. He sits on the rock and contemplates his situation. Usually kids around his age would be bawling their eyes out in frustration by now, but strangely Injun doesn't feel like crying. As he lets the silence take over him, Injun hears a bit of singing in the distance. Finally, something that is different from the same dark and black forest! Injun gets up from the rock and heads over towards to the sounds of the singing, curious to see who is singing and what they are singing about. 

.

As he walks further, the forest around Injun turns into bright green grass that for some reason, stand much taller then him. The singing becomes louder as he takes each step closer. It is quite beautiful in Injun's opinion. Coming into view were three men sitting on rocks with flower petals decorating the sphere that is their heads. 

Why, this is a very funny sight. 

Their singing makes up for their appearance though. Their song sounds very sad yet graceful to Injun's ears. The young boy takes a seat on a rock nearby and listen to the lyrics of flower men's song. 

"Hurry~ Hurry~ Avoid the cherry bomb" 

"Hurry~ Hurry~ Avoid the cherry bomb" 

"I'm~~~ The Biggest~~ Hit~~On~~The~~~~Stage" 

Injun sighs and gets up from his rock. He really doesn't want to hear such a strange song after his friend Chenle had sung to him a song about a bread bot and how he gives bread (it's a very annoying song).

"Hey where are you going?" 

The little boy stops in his tracks and turns. The three flower men had stopped singing. The one on the right, dressed in yellow with what seemed like daffodil petals surrounding his head, crosses his arms and pouts. "We can't sing without an audience you know." Injun doesn't say a word and goes back to sit down on the rock. Maybe they'll sing a song that contains lyrics that makes sense this time. "Ok boys-" the one in the middle, dressed in red with rose petals hanging from his bangs, "Song #127 ready?" 

"1, 2, 3" 

"Woop~~"

"Wooooooop~~~"

"Woooooooooooooooooop~~~~" 

"Firetruck" 

The rose man in the middle stops conducting and puts down his hands. "Oh what now?" he asks. Injun stares at the three men, displeased and slightly concerned. "Johnny he's a child, he will never understand art" the left one, dressed in purple with iris petals hanging from his neck, says. "Ah yes, we must sing something that he will enjoy! Good thinking Yuta." The rose man- Johnny as he was called- clears his throat and counts off.

"And I'll know the answer" 

"ser, ser, ser, ser" 

"SER, SER, SER, SER, SER, SER, SER" 

"And I'll know the answer" 

Injun had never thought he will one day see three grown men wearing flower petals beat boxing and mimicking a EDM beat drop, but here he was. The boy figures they'll never let him go, so he just claps for their frighting performance. "Look he loves it!" the daffodil man says. "Indeed he does Jungwoo, you see my ideas are always the best" the Iris man named Yuta says. Johnny comes up to the boy and bows. "Thank you for coming to our lovely concert little one. As a thank you, take this wonderful flower collar as a souvenir. Injun gently takes the collar from Johnny's hand and puts it on Moomin (while the performance was questionable, Injun still likes free stuff). He stands from his rock and gives the three men a good bye bow and takes off. "Thank you for coming!" he hears the men yell out. The flower men continue their singing, their voices getting softer as Injun walks further away from them. 

.

"Hey kid" 

Injun stops walking and looks up to see a giant mushroom. "Up here" Injun tilts his head and takes a few steps back. A boy in a blue suit is seen, resting on his elbows and eating some popcorn. "You're not from here huh?" Injun nods and continues to stare at the boy. Half of his body is in some sort of blue bag and little wings that were beginning to sprout on his back. "Don't look at my cocoon bro, puberty is very hard. You'll know when you get older." The boy tosses a piece of his popcorn into his mouth and raises an eyebrow. "So where you from?" Injun doesn't answer, only blinking in response. 

"You don't talk that much do you?" 

Injun nods his head. He only speaks when he needs to. Talking is too much of a hassle. The boy moves his focus from Injun to Moomin and the lovely flower collar around his neck. "Ah, so you visited those flowers huh?" Injun nods his head. The boy puts down the popcorn and rests his head on his arms. "Don't get me wrong, I think their singing is great, is just they are SUCH attention hoggers. Once you stop to listen to them, they'll never let you go." The boy takes a moment to think. "Say, it is quite funny to see a little boy so quiet. Usually kids like you are screaming and yelling and running around. You on the other hand, are very quiet, almost like a dead rat." 

Injun isn't too sure on whether to take that as a complement or a diss. 

"Is your childhood perhaps dead? You shouldn't be this mature as a preschooler." The boy grabs a bag of chips at throws it at Injun. "Take it you must be hungry." Injun was starting to get a bit hungry, but he wasn't ready to eat something yet. He takes the small bag of chips and stuffs it into his pockets. "Packing it for later huh? Yet another strange and mature trait about you. What's next, you're going to tell me you file taxes as a child?" 

"Donghyuck! I need your help!" Another boy yells, coming from the other direction. He wears a blue waistcoat and with a golden pocket watch hanging from his belt. His white bunny ears flop back and forth on his head as he jogs over to the mushroom. 

It's the bunny from earlier. 

"I left my keys in my house and I need you to get them out." 

"Mark, take a good look at my condition right now. Does it look like I can help you?" 

Mark? Donghyuck? Injun's eyes widen. Now that he thinks about it, the boy on the mushroom does look like Jisung's dad. So does the bunny in front of him, resembling the younger's other father. Instead of being 30 year old though, the Donghyuck and Mark in front of Injun look much younger, almost like are in their teen or young adult years. 

"Why did you start up your cocoon again?" 

"I want to get this over with" Donghyuck whines. Donghyuck shifts his body to get comfortable then nods towards Injun. "Take him, his childhood is dead enough for him to help you." Mark turns his head to where Donghyuck may be talking about and widens his eyes. "What? How did you get here? I thought you were back at the playground!" Injun points at Mark as a way of blaming him for bringing him to this strange world. "Hah, you brought a human child to Wonderland, great job doofus." Mark rolls his eyes and gives out a hand towards Injun. "Here, we'll figure out how to get you home later. For now I really need to get to my house to get the list of party guests so I'm going to need you to come with me." 

"Wait the party is today?" 

Mark nods his head. Donghyuck groans and face plants his face onto the mushroom. "I'll get you a cart to transport you to Jaemin's" The caterpillar lifts his head and blows a kiss towards the bunny. "Thank you Morkles." Mark's face reddens a little, but that is quickly forgotten as he offers his hand towards Injun once more. This time Injun takes it and waves good bye to Donghyuck. "Bye guys! See you at the party!" 

.

Mark lives in a cute little cottage in the middle of the forest. The roof top is covered with dark blue bricks and sits on top of the rest of the house which is white and covered in vines with blue flowers. A nicely kept carrot garden sits next to the house on one side and a nice patch of green grass sits on the other. Mark opens the gate to the property and lets Injun inside. "Sorry I led you here, I didn't mean to. You should at least stay here for the tea party though, it's pretty nice to be at." Injun waddles after Mark. The older had long legs so it's a bit hard for Injun to catch up. Mark tries to open the dark blue door to his house, but sighs when it doesn't open. "I have a list of party guests upstairs that I need to get, but since I left my keys inside I can't get in. Can you do me a favor and get the keys? This is the only thing I'll ask of you I promise, I don't want to give you too many tasks since I'm the one who dragged you here." Injun nods and pats Mark's leg as a way of saying "it's ok." Injun looks for a way to get into the house. He spots a little pet door in the general door. Injun gets on his knees and pushes Moomin into the door first, then climbs in after. Once he is in the house, Injun picks Moomin up and searches for a pair of keys. The living room of the house is just as cute as the house had looked outside. A beige carpeted floor with a dark blue couch facing towards a small TV. Behind the couch was a kitchen with a white tiled floor. A stove/oven sits against the wall next to a sink and a refrigerator (so this is where the circle refrigerators go). A small dining table sits in the middle of the kitchen with a chandelier of kitchen supplies hanging over it. Why that's a bit dangerous. 

Injun turns to his left and sees a group of keys sitting on top of a table. He tip toes and grabs the keys, almost forming a cramp in his toes (if that actually happened, Injun THEN would start to cry). He tosses the keys through the pet door and waits for Mark to open the main one. Sounds of keys jiggling in the door is heard. The door then opens, revealing a happier Mark walking into the house. "Thanks dude, I owe you one." Injun points towards the pet door, then mimics bunny ears with his free hand (he was holding Moomin in the other), asking why Mark didn't just turn into a bunny to get in. Mark stops for a moment to process what Injun was trying to say then makes an O with his mouth. Injun's wide and bright eyes turned into unimpressed ones. Mark laughs sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not the brightest person in Wonderland heh. Here I'll give you something to bite into. I know you just had snack time, but you must be a little hungry." Injun takes out the bag of chips that Donghyuck had given to him earlier and shows it to the bunny. "Huh, always faster then me that caterpillar. Then you can sit at the couch and munch on those chips for a while. I gotta look for that list and fill a picnic basket." 

Injun brings out an "OK" with his hand and walks over to the plush furniture and plops down. He puts Moomin next to him and opens the chip bag. The smell of mushrooms from the bag, hits Injun in the face. He looks at the bag to see what the flavor was. "Mushroom Soup" it reads. Injun takes out a small piece of the chip and sniffs it. After the "drink me" incident, Injun has a feeling that whatever this thing is, it's going to make him grow into a strange size. Not wanting to grow into a giant or shrink into a smaller size (Injun has not grown back to his regular size from that dark room in the hole), Injun gets off of the couch and walks to the stairs. Mark was walking down them, scanning through papers after papers. He looks up, sensing Injun's presence. The little boy was pointing at the chip back with suspicion on his face. Mark takes the bag and observes it. "Oh don't eat these, they'll grow your body immensely. Hyuck must be eating this to help him into his cocoon." Mark folds the bag and holds out his hand for a high five, which Injun gladly accepts. "Good job for being cautious dude! Here I'll give you a rice krispie to eat instead. Let me fill up a picnic basket with some sandwiches and I'll give it to you." 

.

Injun is once again walking through the dark forest, but this time he is not alone. Mark was holding his hand with a picnic basket in the other. "Can little kids drink tea? Is it bad for them? I hope not, the tea at Jaemin's tea parties are delicious!" Mark looks down at the little boy. "I really do hope you can stay for a little white. Do you have to go anywhere urgent?" Injun thinks then shakes his head. Today's Friday, so he doesn't have any Chinese lessons or dance classes. He can stay for the tea party. "Great! I'm excited for you to meet our friends little dude!" 

They continue to walk further into the forest, Mark occasionally telling Injun a story while the other quietly listens. "And then Hyuckie went like- oh hey Jeno!" Injun stops paying attention to the story and looks to where Mark was facing. A purple like cloud comes towards them then changes into a boy wearing a purple jacket with a purple and pink striped shirt underneath with nice dark purple pants. He had pink cat ears sitting on top of his brown hair and a tail that matches with his shirt. 

This boy also looks like Injun's father, but younger. 

"Baba!" Injun says, pointing at the cat boy. It catches both Mark and the boy off guard. The cat boy didn't know Injun was there, and Mark had thought he was just mute. "Baba! Baba!" Mark and the cat boy share glances of confusion and look back at the little boy jumping up and down. "Do you wanna walk with him?" Mark asks. Injun nods his head. Mark waves to the cat boy to stop floating and come to the ground. The boy complies. Once his feet touches the ground Injun lets go of Mark's hand and hugs the leg of the cat boy. "I didn't know you had a son" Mark jokes. "I didn't either!" the cat boy replies back. He pats Injun's head and smiles. "He is kind of adorable though." 

"You heading to the party?" Mark asks. Jeno takes his attention off of Injun for a bit and gives Mark a eye smile. "Yup! I wanted to see you were up to walk with me first." Injun lets go of Jeno's leg and grabs the other's hand. Jeno and Mark coo at the little boy then proceed to walk together to the party location. "I gotta grab a cart for Donghyuck so I'm going to drop these sandwiches and the guest list off first then come back with him." 

"Is he in a cocoon again?" 

Mark sighs and nods his head. "I hope his metamorphosis will be short. Gonna be a bit bored without him around." Jeno gasps and lighty hits Mark's shoulder. "What about us hyung?" he dramatically asks. Mark laughs and rubs his shoulder. "I was talking about our dates bro! Of course I'll hang with you guys!" he smiles. Injun doesn't really know what the two were talking about, and only pays attention on walking. He looks down at Moomin to see if he was doing ok then looks back up on the path, wondering what the party will be like. 

.

Mark rings the doorbell of the gate to the party. From a far, Injun had seen balloons coming out of the property. Up close, there were fairy lights and metallic colored streamers decorating the fence of the house. 

"WHOMST'VE" a voice is heard from the other side of the fence.

"Mark, Jeno, and Jeno's son." 

"COME ON IN FOLKS." 

Mark opens the gate of the fence, allowing Jeno and Injun inside. The little boy looks at the party in awe. There was a long table decorated with a lovely floral table cloth. Plates and cups sat neatly by each chair with a tea pot sitting at every other seat. "HELLO FRIENDS!!" A boy shouts from the end of the table. He has bright pink hair that is covered by a giant purple and green hat and wears a dark purple coat with a green dress shirt. Next to him sat another boy with brown bunny ears a simple white collared shirt with a bow tie and on the other side sat the mouse boy that Injun had ridden the cup with earlier. 

"Hey Jaem, just here to drop these off." Mark says, putting the basket on the table. "WHY? WHERE YOU GOING??" he shouts from the end of the table. "I gotta get a cart for Hyuck!" The boy at the end of the table draws out a long "OOHHHHH" and gives an OK. "SEE YA!!" He waves. Mark waves back and waves good bye to Jeno and Injun. "Make sure to eat that krispy!" he says to Injun. Injun nods in response and bows as a thank you for the treat. Mark smiles in return and gives one last good bye before going out of the gate. 

"JENO WHO'S THE LITTLE BOY??" 

"APPARENTLY, HE'S MY SON." Jeno yells back. The boy at the end of the table tilts his head in confusion and beckons them to come closer with his hand. Jeno and Injun walk to the end of the table together. The little boy takes notices of the different variety of tea cups and pots that were sitting on the table. There were no two alike and that fascinated Injun a lot. Once they get to the end of the table, Injun's eyes widen. First, the brown rabbit boy looks like Chenle, though once again he is much older then the Chenle back at home. Second, the boy with the giant hat looks like his other father, Jaemin. "Abbabba! Abbabba!" he starts to say, pointing at Jaemin like he had done with Jeno back at the forest. "Woahhh, he's your kid too Jaemin?" Chenle laughs. Jisung wakes up from his nap, springing up from the table and looks behind him. Injun and Jisung make eye contact until the older reaches out a hand for Injun to shake. Injun takes it and shakes. Jisung then after goes back to sleep on the table, not taking too much care about the fact that Jaemin and Jeno has a child together. 

"Abbabba!" Injun says. Jaemin coos at him and picks him up. "Hello little one, are you here for tea?" Injun nods his head. Jaemin gives a smile and sets Injun on his lap. "Very well! If the little one would like some tea, he will have tea! Though, can little people drink tea? Is that allowed? Jeno is that allowed?" Jeno shrugs and takes a seat next to Jisung. "Baba! Baba!" Injun says. He wants Jeno to sit closer to them. "Switch seats with Sungie." 

"He's sleeping though" 

"Why wake him up! It's very simple!" Jaemin replies. Jeno looks at the mouse boy and pokes him gently. "No not like that, you have to wake him up with force!" The cat looks at Jaemin with confusion then back at Jisung. He stares at the mouse for a bit then pushes him out of his chair. No one says anything or moves, as they await for Jisung to wake up. The mouse springs up from the ground, making Injun relieved (in his opinion, Jeno had pushed the mouse a little too hard out of his seat). "Sungie sweetie can you sit next to Lele? The little one would like Jeno to sit closer to us." Jisung nods his head and walks around the table to sit next to Chenle. Once he sits down he immediately goes back to sleep. "Now that's settled, lets look at the guest list" Jaemin says, pulling out a piece of paper from under the table (Injun swears Mark had put the list at the OTHER end of the table before he left). "Ah yes yes, almost everyone is here. We are just waiting for Donghyuck. the flowers, and the King and Queen of Hearts!" 

"That's a lot of people we need to wait for Jaem" Jeno reasons. Jaemin waves his thoughts off and sets the paper back on the table. "Mark hyung is getting Donghyuck as we speak. He might as well fetch the flower singers on his way back here. The problem is the Queen and King of Hearts. They are very far away." A bell from the house behind them rings. "SWITCH SEATS!!" Jaemin suddenly yells. As ordered, Chenle, Jisung, and Jeno move down a seat. Jaemin also gets up from his own seat, carrying Injun in his arms to the next seat. "Wow, the kid didn't jump at your exceptionally loud voice hyung!" Chenle says. "You're the one to talk March Hare, your screams aren't a step more pleasant then mine" Jaemin says, glaring at the younger. Injun was used to his father's loudness. It's a trait to him that Injun figured he has to deal with for the rest of his life so might as well get comfy with his father screaming now. 

"You must be hungry little one, do you have the rice treat Mark hyung gave you?" Jeno asks. Injun nods and takes out the rice krispy from his pocket. He tears it open, but ends up only tearing off a bit of the corner. Jaemin notices his struggle and opens the treat for him. Injun looks up at Jaemin with big eyes as a thank you then goes ahead and takes a bite of his snack. "Now the little one is feeding, we must think of a way to get the Queen and King over here." 

"How about telling Mark hyung to fetch them too?" Chenle suggests. "Why, even if I enjoy torturing Mark hyung we mustn't stress him out too much today. How about you get them Jeno? You can fly and stuff so you can float to the Heart Kingdom." Jeno groans. "Why can't you have Chenle and Jisung get them?" 

"Chenle and Jisung never leave this property, so clearly they wouldn't know the way to the kingdom." Injun stops chewing on his treat and slowly looks towards Jisung and Chenle's direction. Clearly he had just seen Jisung in a cup floating in a stormy ocean, away from this property. Jisung turns his head towards him and quietly brings a finger to his mouth, stating to not say a word. Injun gets the message and slowly turns back to his rice krispy. Ah, Moomin must be hungry too. He shares a little with Moomin and rubs his belly before taking a bite of his own.

"Fine, I'll go" Jeno says, getting out of his seat. "Wait! Before you go, take the little one with you. He is new, so I am sure he will be delighted to see the kingdom." Injun accidentally drops a piece of the rice krispy on Moomin's head. He takes a napkin and wraps the piece with it. He taps on Jaemin's arm and points to the cup of water sitting in front of them, asking for permission to dip his napkin in. "Of course little one, you may use it" the older replies. Injun then dips part of the napkin into the cup and uses it to wipe off any residue off of Moomin's head and dries it with the dry part of the napkin. He takes the last piece of the rice krispy and puts it into his mouth, wrapping the napkin with the wrapper. 

"Wow, this kid's smart" Jaemin says. The rest nod in agreement. Jeno walks around the table and offers to carry Injun. Jaemin gives the child to Jeno to carry on his back, squeezing Moomin in between Injun and Jeno's back. "Here little one, we will dispose the trash" Jaemin says. Injun hands over the nicely wrapped napkin to Jaemin while clinging onto Jeno. "We'll be back!" Jeno announces and floats off to the gate. 

.

"Here's the castle little one! We need to bring the Queen and King of Hearts to our party!" Jeno says. Injun looks at the castle with wide eyes. It is your typical stone castle with red and black flags adorning the tops of each building. Jeno reaches a bridge and arrives at the entrance. "Hello, I am here to pick up the Queen and King of Hearts so we can take them to Jaemin's tea party" Jeno smiles. The guards nod their heads and lets Jeno and Injun into the castle walls. "They are in the study Mr. Cheshire" a guard says. Jeno thanks them and walks further in. Injun looks at the stone fountain in the center of what appears to be a court. Hallways run around in different floors of the castle with maids and butlers going back and forth with their tasks. Jeno begins to float again and heads straight to a particular room on the 3rd floor. He knocks on the door to signal his entry then opens it. Injun's eyes widen at the amount of books that were present in the room. Millions upon millions of the greatest reads sit in their respective shelves. A large glass window sits at the back of the room with a couple reading their own books on a couch in front of a coffee table. "Hello your royalties! We are here to pick you up for some tea!" 

One of the men looks up from his book and gives a soft smile. His hair was the reddest of red and as he wore a dark red suit with a black shirt underneath his blazer. "Thank you Jeno, who is this child on your back?" Injun peaks out further from Jeno's shoulder to look at the couple fully. The other man sitting across from the one with red hair puts a bookmark into his book and sets it down on the coffee table in front of him. He is much taller then the other male and has black jet hair. He wears the exact same suit as the other male is wearing except his blazer is off. "Oh hello" he smiles. Jeno lets Injun down and floats back to the ground. The two men get up from their seats and walk towards the two to get a better look of the child. "Oh he is adorable!" the man without the blazer says. "Where is he from? This is the first time we've seen him" the one with red hair asks. "Apparently he is the child of Jaemin and I but frankly I don't really know where he had came from." 

Jeno and the man with black hair talk to each other, while the man with the red hair plays with Injun. "Hello, what is your name?" Injun doesn't answer and only blinks. That doesn't bother the man though, and it makes him smile. "You're very quiet for your age" he laughs. "Well my name is Taeyong, I am the King of the Hearts Kingdom. That man over there, is my husband Queen Doyoung." Injun turns to the other man. It's interesting to see a man holding the title as "queen." It's something Injun has never seen or heard before. "I see you visited the flower singers." Injun brings his attention back to Taeyong and nods his head. Taeyong's smile grows brighter. "They are lovely people, I like to invite them to my court parties time to time to sing for us. Of course, most of the time their songs are a bit.. strange, but we still enjoy them nonetheless." Taeyong turns a flower pot next to them and picks a rose. He takes out a pocket knife and cuts much of the stem off, then tucks the rose into Moomin's flower collar. "I'm going to feel a regretful for not gifting you anything before you leave, so keep this rose as a remembrance of Wonderland." Injun turns Moomin around and takes a look at the rose that sits in between the iris and daffodil next to the other rose that is a bit smaller then the one Taeyong had given to him. Satisfied with his gift, Injun bows as a thank you for the King. Taeyong giggles and pet's Injun's head. "Time to go dear" Doyoung says. Taeyong rises up and gives out a hand for Injun to hold onto. "Then let's go, we mustn't be late." 

.

The tea party was very fun. Injun enjoyed watching all of the guests laugh and drink tea together. Seeing everyone get along and not question Jaemin's weird changing seats rule (apparently it's to avoid drinking from a dirty cup which in Injun's opinion seems a little odd) warmed the little boy's heart a little. Injun was sitting in Jaemin's lap, finishing the last of his cookie when he suddenly starts to feel sleepy. Ah yes, usually after he comes home after school he would take a short cat nap before playing with Moomin and his other dolls. He yawns and brushes off any crumbs on Moomin's head before nestling in Jaemin's arms. The hatter notices this and smiles. "I hope you had have fun little one. Come back and visit us any time" he whispers. After that statement, Injun's eyes drop to a close, and little by little he falls a sleep. 

.

"Injun? Injun?" 

Injun wakes up from the call of his name. 

"Injun, honey where are you?" 

It was the sound of his father's voice. Injun quickly gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. He looks around his surroundings and notices he is no longer in the arms of a hatter, but on the small patch of grass behind the big tree. 

"Injun! What are you doing behind here?" Injun turns his head and meets the concerned eyes of his father, his hair no longer pink but brown and no more gigantic hat covering 90% of his head. "Abbabba!" Injun yells. The little one runs over to his father and gives him a big hug. "Oh there he is!" Injun looks behind Jaemin and sees his other father running over to them, hair now black with no cat ears on his head and no tail coming out from his backside. "Baba! Baba!" Injun says, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes it's baba" Jeno laughs. "What were you doing behind the tree Junnie?" Jaemin asks, checking for any dirt or scars on his child. 

"And where did you get those flowers for Moomin?" Jeno asks. Injun freezes and looks down at his Moomin doll. The flower collar and the rose gifted to him by the flower singers and King Taeyong were still there, looking as real as ever. "Ooo, let me see. Oh how pretty! Did you make this?" Jaemin asks. Injun shakes his head. 

"Did your friends make this?" 

Injun shakes his head again. 

"...Did your teacher make this?..." 

Injun shakes his head once again. 

Jaemin and Jeno shares concerned glances and give Injun a weak chuckle. "Well, it's too pretty to throw away so we'll.. just keep it and maybe get some holy water in the case that it's been given to you by a ghost."

"Jeno honey, there's no such thing as ghosts." 

"Who knows? It could've been given to Injun by a ghost!" Jaemin rolls his eyes and picks Injun up. "Come one, baba already got your sleeping mat and considering that you already took a nap behind that tree, we'll get hot pot for dinner. How's that?" Injun nods his head and smiles, giving Jaemin the OK for hot pot. "All right let's go!" Jeno says, swinging the mat. 

As the family walks off, a bunny watches them from behind the tree. Injun looks over Jaemin's shoulder and gives a little wave. The rabbit waves back then hops back behind the tree, going back to his home of Wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Quotev.


End file.
